


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十五)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十五)

15.

 

「Ivan！」Modrić朝著屋裡大喊，但沒看到半個人，直到洗手間的門打開了，Rakitić看著對方如衝刺百米般奔來，那陣因跑步而起的風撲向他，讓他差點踩到身後的門框絆倒。

 

「怎麼啦？」Rakitić手扶著一邊的門框，維持住平衡。

 

「我知道是誰了！我今天看到那個人了！」Modrić拿著手中的小物，在空中來回揮動了幾下，等到終於停下時，Rakitić才看清楚那是一個金屬的圓形物體，上面刻上了徽章和幾行字，看起來應該鑰匙圈上的掛物。「我今天差點追到他了，這是他掉下來的東西，我之前看過Mateo Kovačić也有一模一樣的東西！」

 

Rakitić將雙手舉在身前意示著對方先停下，「你還追上去？」他有些訝異，心想對方怎麼就不怕有危險？

 

「對！我真的差點就可以抓到他了，可是他推倒了路邊的垃圾桶，之後他就跳上公車跑走了…」Modrić咬著唇，滿是不甘心。

 

「那你說Mateo也有這個東西？」Rakitić從對方手中接過吊飾，「你是認為他在跟蹤你？」

 

Modrić用地的點著頭，他眼神急迫的望著Rakitić，渴望著對方接下來的回應。

 

「嗯…」Rakitić發出了單音節的回應，還無法消化這些訊息。

 

Modrić抿緊唇，像是要不到糖的孩子，忿忿然地一把從他手中搶回金屬小物後頭也不回的衝出門了，Rakitić還沒反應過來就聽到震耳的關門聲，他處在原地好一會才趕緊打電話給Modrić，可是響了幾聲就傳來了制式的答應聲，是對方掛斷了。

 

Lovren在警察局門口看到Modrić的時候是他準備下班的時候了，「Luka你怎麼來啦？」他的眼眉緊縮在一塊，額上的淡藍色血管浮在覆著薄汗的皮膚上，邊喘著氣邊用一種壓著嗓子的低沉音調問著Kovačić的去向，Lovren感覺對方似乎是咬牙切齒的喊著Kovačić的名字。

 

「Mateo應該去巡邏還沒回來，你有事找他嗎？」Lovren放輕聲調，他是第一次看到這樣的Modrić，不同於先前的緊張兮兮，現在的他簡直是一隻發怒的刺蝟全身豎起尖刺，若任何人靠近，他便會奮不顧身的以自身武器攻擊敵人。

 

「他在哪裡？」Modrić看向Lovren。

 

「應該快回來了…」Lovren看向門口，避開對視。

 

他們口中的主角在觀眾的引頸期盼下登場，Kovačić踏上門口的階梯時還熱情地抬手打招呼，等他在靠近一點時，明顯的感受Lovren有些不知所措的表情和Modrić帶有敵意的視線緊攫著自己。

 

「你們怎麼了嗎？」Kovačić停下腳步，左右各看了兩人一眼，等誰先開口。

 

「Luka找你。」

 

「喔？」Kovačić將身子轉向Modrić的方向。

 

Modrić往對方靠近，忽地的拉近距離讓Kovačić反射性的退後，可是他才剛踏出第一步的時候，一道更強大的力量阻止了他的移動反而讓他向反方向傾倒，Modrić拉住對方的衣領，雙眼瞪的老大，「你為什麼要跟著我！？你到底想幹什麼！」他的咆嘯讓Kovačić耳膜震的有些疼。

 

「你在說什麼啊？」Kovačić皺著眉頭，有些不悅的反抓住Modrić的手，然後將其甩開。

 

Modrić從口袋拿出鑰匙圈吊飾攤在手掌上，「這是我今天追著你的時候撿到的，難道不是你的東西嗎！？」

 

Kovačić無奈的呼了一口氣，「上次我的那個壞掉後早就換掉了，這種東西誰都能買的到吧？」

 

Lovren在一旁一頭霧水，完全聽不懂他們的談話內容，但他是一位好觀眾，沒在散場前離開。

 

「那你拿出來證明啊！」Modrić不甘示弱的回應。

 

「阿！真是的！」Kovačić憤憤的喊了一聲，走回自己的辦公桌，拉開抽屜從中拿出一個透明小袋甩在桌面上。Modrić原本因憤怒而漲紅的臉迅然消失，他不可置信地拿起袋子，裡頭有一個和他手中一模一樣的吊飾，他還不信邪的將兩者放在一起比較，像是在玩＂大家來找碴＂的遊戲，可惜左右兩側的物品確實沒有半分差別。

 

「這樣你高興了吧？」Kovačić雙手抱胸靠在桌旁的櫃子旁。

 

Modrić自知理虧，胸有成足的氣焰早已消失的無影無蹤，他的視線還無法離開手中的東西，但在幾分鐘之後，那兩者還是安穩的躺在自己手上，他垂下雙手，將袋子輕放在桌上交還給對方。

 

「你還好嗎？」Lovren的手搭上Modrić的肩，但是對方低著頭不發一語，一個輕巧的側步用移動擺脫了Lovren的關心。

 

「對不起。」Modrić說的很輕，一個鞠躬後，便默默離開了。Lovren看著對方失魂落魄的背影和飄忽的步伐，好像隨時都會橫倒在街頭，趕緊跟了上去，「Luka，我送你回去吧？」

 

「不用了，謝謝。」Modrić漾起疲倦的笑容，禮貌的婉拒對方。

 

漫步在夜晚的街道上，Modrić突然覺得Rakitić是對的，還好他沒有相信自己，沒有相信一個胡亂用鑰匙圈就懷疑他人的笨蛋，或許他真的有病吧？就像Ćorluka醫生說的，他的大腦也處心積慮的在欺負自己，故意編織謊言來騙他…

 

Modrić舉起手用力的將緊握在手掌心的東西拋丟向不遠處的垃圾桶，可惜它頑強的被桶口周圍裝飾給阻擋，在鏗鏘一聲後掉落在未融的殘雪上。

 

「為什麼連你也要這樣欺負我！」在失意落魄之時，連一件小小的不愉快都能放大成極致的痛苦，Modrić惱怒的踹了一腳固定在街道旁的灰色公用垃圾桶，但這個大動作卻讓鞋底沒有足夠的抓地力維持平衡，使他整個人一屁股的跌坐在地。

 

好痛…但這是真的痛嗎？Modrić自言自語著，他將雙腿縮回來，盤坐在地板上，他用握成拳的手用力的敲打著自己的頭頂幾下後覺得臉頰冷冷的，原來淚珠不聽使喚的從他下眼皮竄出，連成了兩條平行的河道，他本想用手抹掉，但卻讓整張臉更濕了。

 

「Luka！你坐在地板上做什麼？快站起來！」因為Lovren的通知才終於找到方向的Rakitić，終於在往警局附近的路上找到了Modrić，可是對方卻呆滯地坐在大街上，像是被丟棄的大型傢俱，一動也不動的座落在那。

 

Modrić的臉被街燈照的閃閃發光，原來是眼淚在他臉頰上結成了薄霜，Rakitić連忙先用圍巾代替毛巾幫對方拍下結冰，然後兩手支在對方腋下，用力將對方從地板拖起。

 

「先回去吧！」

 

Modrić像隻是有人操作的木偶擺動雙腳，但表情木然，沒有任何情緒。Rakitić一般情況下一定會先開話題，此時卻不知道什麼才是最恰當的，所以乾脆選擇不說了吧…

 

經過了一個晚上，Rakitić在Modrić起床前就先梳洗好了，他藉自己要提早去公司的之意送Modrić去上班，但鬱鬱寡歡的Modrić一路上只是直視著前方的路，對於Rakitić在耳旁的話只是點頭附和。

 

「Luka你下班後想去找Čarli聊聊嗎？」Rakitić彎下腰與對方平視，試圖從他眼中找出答案。

 

Rakitić清楚的看到對方的眼睛在數秒後才眨了眨，幫助他自己對焦，Modrić應付性的點點頭後便走進公司大樓了。

 

＃

 

「Luka你來啦？」Ćorluka轉開門板，親切的迎接他，Modrić禮貌性的點點頭，便穿過對方和門板間的小縫，自徑走到Ćorluka辦公桌前的椅子坐好，彷彿是例行公事一般。

 

Ćorluka從他進門的一剎那就感受到他的低氣壓，Rakitić在電話裡已經事先提過了，所以他心裡早已經有了底，他掛上他一如既往的笑容，這是他工作必備的配備之一。

 

「喝咖啡嗎？」

 

Modrić回過頭，朝他點頭示意，視線也隨著Ćorluka步伐在室內游移，掛在牆上的時鐘下方擺設了一張小桌，桌上有電熱水壺、咖啡壺和杯子，Ćorluka抽出一張褐色的咖啡濾紙將它就定位，然後取出一金色圓柱型小罐，舀出一湯匙磨好的咖啡粉放入錐形濾紙中央的空間，當熱水倒入時，咖啡粉上冒出了細微小的咖啡色小泡沫，緊接著濃郁的咖啡香瀰漫在整個空間。

 

泡咖啡的小桌上還擺著已開過的袋裝咖啡豆，Modrić記得之前跟Ćorluka一起購物的時候，對方在最後送了自己一包。那牌子是自己一直以來喝習慣的，他憶起他父母親一直以來都是買這牌子的咖啡豆，不曾變過，所以他也繼承了這個習慣。

 

「來，糖和奶精有需要的話在這。」Ćorluka一手端著咖啡，另一手拿著奶精球和糖包。

 

望著Ćorluka的臉，Modrić的思緒回到了那天的超市，架上五花八門的咖啡種類，為什麼Ćorluka會知道自己習慣的牌子呢？是巧合嗎…

 

－　你喜歡這牌子的咖啡嗎？下次我送你吧！

 

Modrić低下頭，原本輕放在膝蓋的手掌緊縮起來，手指在他深色的長褲上抓出幾條痕跡，他壓低視線向Ćorluka辦公桌後的木製衣架望去，上頭掛著一件黑色羊毛大衣、一條褐色圍巾和一頂毛帽。

 

－　你買的新帽子很適合你，我也買了一頂和你一樣的。

 

倏然間，Modrić從座位上站起，他退後了幾步，椅子也隨著他被往後推，才剛坐定位準備拿起筆的Ćorluka因對方的舉動而停住動作，「Luka？」他輕喚著對方的名，但Modrić立刻掩住雙耳。

 

「不要喊我的名字！」一聲斥喝讓Ćorluka不解，Modrić激動的晃著頭，像是想把什麼討人厭的東西甩開，他緊縮著肩膀，感受身上每一根寒毛都豎了起來、全身上下的肌肉都在顫抖著向他發出警告，他扭開門把拔腿就跑。

 

坐在走廊滑手機的Rakitić感受一道急速的風劃過，他抬眼時捕捉到那抹熟悉的背影已經消失在轉角，緊接著他看到Ćorluka走出來，神情緊張地望著這個方向，他眨眨眼，剛剛發生了什麼事嗎？

 

「Ivan你快跟上，Luka不知怎麼的就跑出去了…」

 

「啊？」Rakitić將手機收入口袋，抓著放在地上的公事包追了出去。

 

Modrić跑步的速度極快，Rakitić追到門口的時候早已不見人影，但他認為對方應該只是先回家了，所以他馬上依著回程的路線走，果不其然，他回到住所時，Modrić已經坐在沙發上了。

 

「Luka…你怎麼一聲不響就跑走了？」Rakitić繞到沙發後時，Modrić也同時移動到Rakitić身前抓住他的肩膀，「Ivan，是他！是Ćorluka醫生！」

 

「我以前收到的卡片上有寫過他買了跟我一模一樣的帽子，也有寫過他要買咖啡豆給我，做卡片的人可能不只Subašić…」Modrić激動的說得口沫橫飛，然後收回手，開始啃咬著自己的手指甲。

 

昨天說著Mateo Kovačić，今天換成了Čarli Ćorluka，此時的Rakitić真的被搞糊塗了。

 

TBC.

終於快結尾了~ (撒花

私心真的很喜歡查理, 畢竟是元配(?!)

完全無法不能讓他不溫柔的安撫小魔笛 ...

伊萬哥哥...對不住哩! (揮手

心疼小科娃, 但請你還是要繼續愛著魔笛阿 T_T


End file.
